


Одеяло от бессоницы

by Ekevka, fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't repost, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Skeletons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Средств от бессоницы много, но эффективное - одно!
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka & Enric Pryde, Enric Pryde/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Одеяло от бессоницы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Одеяло от бессоницы  
>  **Тема спецквеста:** SCP-3892 [Хеви-метал на сон грядущий ](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3892). Авторским произволом объект приходит к любому, кто накроется одеялком.  
>  **Автор:** [Ekevka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 924 слова.  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Допхельд Митака & Энрик Прайд, намеки на Допхельд Митака/Армитаж Хакс, Энрик Прайд/Уилхафф Таркин (в прошлом)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор с элементами драмы  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Средств от бессоницы много, но эффективное - одно!  
>  **Предупреждения:** отношения подчиненный/начальство в настоящем и прошлом, возможный ООС персонажей, юмор, скелет  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Одеяло от бессоницы"

Самым неприятным в проверках генерала Прайда было то, что у адепт-генерала был нюх на все недоработанное и недообследованное, но к Ренам он не лез. Ситхи — отдельно, генералы — отдельно.

Митаку такой подход радовал в теории. На практике же выяснилось, что любая непонятная потенциально силоносная ерунда должна была отправляться к Ренам на исследования, а не изучаться силами нормальных людей.

Как заставить Ренов что-то изучать, адепт-генерал никогда не объяснял. Махнет палкой с каким-то намеком и проследует к следующему недочету.

В этот раз гнев Прайда вызвало невинное черно-красное одеяльце, которое все чины «Финализатора» применяли как лёгкий способ лечения бессонницы. По слухам, под ним засыпали быстро и безболезненно, — сам Митака никогда не пробовал, поскольку очередь на это чудо была расписана на полтора стандартных года минимум. Кто его знает, где он будет через эти полтора года?

— Но почему оно в стилизованных черепах? — задал очередной вопрос адепт-генерал.

— Правил не нарушает, там указал только цвет, сэр, — Митака, конечно, не сказал бы, что цвета одеяльца точно соответствовали требуемым уставом цветам, но никто так и не нашел каких-либо требований к цветам одеял. Логисты объясняли обычный серый цвет легкостью в производстве, но никто из юристов менять устав для указания конкретных требований к внешнему виду постельного белья не рвался: одно одеяльце не стоило всех тех проблем, которые неизбежно возникли бы, поскольку даже процедуры изменения устава нигде прописано не было.

Вот из-за таких пробелов в праве в свое время Митака и не пошел в юридический отдел.

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Прайд с лицом человека, который устав не читал и не хотел. — Вы лучше скажите, почему у вас опять что-то, связанное с Силой, изучается руками обычных людей? У вас переизбыток обученных специалистов на «Финализаторе»?

— У нас недостаток рыцарей Рен, сэр, — Митака вздохнул. — Кайло Рен увез свой отряд на поиски чего-то там, и они так и не вернулись.

— Естественно, они не вернулись, он дал им кредитов и приказал выиграть новый корабль на Канто-Байт, — Прайд чуть поджал губы, прямо как генерал Хакс, когда ему давали отпуск только за свой счет. — Ну и что вы тут наисследовали такого, что эта тряпка на три пятилетки вперед будет требовать свою долю бюджета разработок?

— Я не являюсь участником опытной группы, сэр, — Митака представил, как коротка будет его дальнейшая карьера и жизнь, если одеяло покинет «Финализатор» или будет порвано гневным Прайдом, и вспомнил все, что слышал, в том числе от генерала Хакса, который одеяльце холил и лелеял: — Но говорят, что оно помогает от бессонницы.

— И как? На вид, вроде, легкое, — Прайд чуть помял ткань в руке.

— Приходит скелет и укладывает спать, — выдохнул Митака, пристально наблюдая за реакцией Прайда.

— Чей? — практически рефлекторно спросил Прайд, сжав одельце до скрипа кожаных перчаток.

— Статистика не дает конкретного ответа, сэр, у каждого свой, — Митака как-то видел общий список описаний: не меньше сотни страниц описаний скелетов разной степени подробности, которые не совпадали, поэтому хранить приходилось все.

Хакс, например, в первый раз возопил «Таркин!» и перевозбудился так, что Митаке пришлось его полночи отпаивать. После этого сам Митака под одеяльце ложиться не стал: черт его знает, вдруг Таркин живьем придет и будет по своей доктрине вопросы задавать? Такой кошмар Митаке перед каждым экзаменом снился, давно хватило!

— Скелет укладывает спать, — задумчиво произнес Прайд, словно надеясь понять со второго раза. — А где в эту вашу опытную группу записывают?

***

Звание, как обычно, сокращало очередь до минимума: Энрик Прайд обнаружил незнакомое черно-красное одеяло в своей каюте спустя всего две недели после того, как оставил заявку. Оно было аккуратно сложено поверх его кровати, а сверху лежал датапад с инструкцией.

Тщательно ее изучив, Прайд рискнул лечь сразу: обычно он засыпал лишь ближе к концу первой смены отдыха, но инструкция утверждала, что «сон придет быстро и безболезненно, главное — лечь и укрыться одеялом». Если не выйдет, то первым завтра все равно стояло совещание с Хаксом: вот ему Прайд и выскажет все, что накопилось за время проверки флота в целом и «Финализатора» в частности!

Несмотря на кажущуюся легкость, одеяло практически давило с непривычки. Казалось, что Прайд случайно лег под свою же шинель. Он вновь включил верхний свет: нет, черно-красное, с нелепо ухмыляющимися черепами.

Выключив свет, Прайд снова лег. Он знал, что должен прийти скелет, и поневоле ловил каждый звук: шелест лопастей вентилятора, еле слышный скрип матраса, но шагов слышно не было. Постепенно Прайд расслабился: одеяло было приятно на ощупь и вес.

«Надо будет истребовать полное описание и заказать себе такое же», — подумал Прайд, и тут прохладные пальцы осторожно начали поправлять одеяло и подтыкать края.

Прайд резко повернулся и ухватил одну из рук: на вид — скелет скелетом, но на ощупь она была вполне себе теплой. Как у человека, у которого руки всегда холодны…

Подняв взгляд, он первым делом заметил, как сиявшие желтым глаза становятся знакомыми серо-голубыми, — сколько раз он их видел во сне и наяву? — но более ничего в скелете не поменялось. Хотя это строение скул Прайд узнал бы из тысячи…

— Уилхафф? — еле слышно спросил он. Безнадежно, как когда-то чувствовал себя после новостей о Явине и безвременной кончине Таркина.

— Нет, Энрик, — ответил Таркин-скелет тем мягким тоном, который он использовал лишь в особенных случаях. — Конечно нет, но ты увидишь его во сне.

Прайд лег обратно, не выпуская руки.

Таркин-скелет, впрочем, справился и одной: сам факт, что он тратил время на укладывание Прайда, как маленького ребенка, говорил о том, что это не настоящий Таркин.

— Спокойной ночи, Энрик, — Таркин легко поцеловал Прайда в висок и высвободил руку. — Сладких снов.

Впервые за тридцать пять лет с битвы при Явине Энрик Прайд уснул мгновенно.


End file.
